Untitled
by SimonBlackquillEatsASandwich
Summary: Aomine Daiki is utterly in love with his boyfriend Kagami Taiga. Nothing and no one is more important. However, he has a bit of a strange and ruthless profession. Aomine Daiki is an assassin. When things go horribly wrong, what happens? How does Aomine admit what he does for a living? How do they simply manage to survive? (T for minor language, AoKaga, title explained inside.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone! This is another new multi chapter! Hmm, that'll be fun to juggle... Anyways, while And Who Are You, Exactly? Is a once a week story, this one will be every two weeks to every three weeks, depending on the chapter. This is really strange, so please please please review! I really want to see what people think and how I do with writing longer chapters. This one is three times the length of what I usually right, and I'm not sure if that's good or bad...**

 **Just to explain, I'm going to have a little contest with this story. It's called Untitled because I was having trouble coming up with a name. So, leave your suggestions in the reviews! The winner gets an 100 word sneak peak of the next chapter. That being said, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

The lights were down low in the room. After all, it was four in the morning. Lying in the bed was a man on the older side, probably around fifty or sixty. But to the man about to kill him, he was just a nameless and faceless target, someone towards the end of a long list of jobs he had been assigned that night. Of course, the man did have a name, Hayashi Fumio if you were wondering, and a small family. But to the man about to kill him, none of that mattered. To the man about to kill him, no one mattered except for one other man who was safely asleep in their apartment, his red and black hair sprawled across the pillow.

Hayashi Fumio didn't have time to scream. It was already over for him by the time a sounded attempted to reach his lips. His last sight wasn't pretty, but it wasn't terrible as last sights go. His last glimpse of the world was an emotionless face and a head of navy hair.

…...

"Good morning, Taiga!" Aomine exclaimed, kissing the sleeping Kagami on the cheek.

"Eh, Daiki, it's too early. We've still got time."

"Unfortunately, it's not the weekend. We'll be late for work." This, of course, was a lie. Aomine had been up all night working, and he'd be settling in for some sleep as soon as Kagami left the apartment.

"Work isn't important, you're important!" he groaned sleepily, trying but taking to pull Aomine back into the bed.

"You're much more important to me too, but work is how we pay for this beautiful apartment and all of our things." However, he was beginning to give in. After all, it wasn't like he had somewhere to be.

"I'd much rather be the poorest man on earth with you than the richest man on earth without you," Kagami explained without hesitation. "Although I guess we should get ready... I've grown rather fond of this apartment, it has a nice view."

"Nah, you're the only view I need," Aomine said matter of factly, giving Kagami one last sloppy kiss before pulling him out of the bed.

"What do you want for breakfast?" asked Taiga, by far the better cook of the two.

"Omelette sounds good," a voice replied from the other room, struggling to pull a dress shirt on.

"Look at this, Daiki!" Kagami blurted, pointing at an article on his phone.

The headline read: Man Found Dead in Apartment Near Shibuya, Akumu Assassin suspected. On the inside, Aomine scoffed. "Suspected" Of course it was him. Who else would it be? On the outside, though, he put on the most horrified face he could imagine.

"Someone should put a stop to this," he commented. Of course, he hated falsifying words or opinions to Taiga, but in that instance he really had no choice.

"I just don't understand. What kind of person would kill others for money?" He shook his head, his recently styled red hair falling out of place.

"Maybe he had a reason," Aomine rationalized. His heart pounded a bit. That last comment hasn't exactly made him feel good. Didn't he know he was doing it all for him? Mentally, he slapped himself. Of course he didn't know he was doing it for him. He didn't know who this "Akumu Assassin" was, and Aomine was working hard to keep it that way.

"Their reason is money, and that's no reason at all," Kagami affirmed.

"Anyways, is breakfast almost ready?" he replied cheerfully, skillfully changing the subject. He was quite the expert at masking emotions, but he wasn't really a fan of using that on Taiga. However, it was necessary in that instant.

"Oy, Daiki, you're so impatient," he said jokingly. "It'll be ready in a few minutes I think," he added.

"It's your fault, I'm impatient because you give me food that's so good! If you gave me crappy food I'd never be impatient!"

He walked back into their room, opening their closet. Immediately, he found the corner where he had placed his work cellphone. He checked it for texts every morning, even though it almost always only buzzed at night. This time, however, there was a message. It read: 34 Takashima Street, male with black hair and brown eyes, about 30 years of age. Someone sighed. Change of plans, it looked like he'd be going another 24 hours without sleep.

"It's ready!" called a voice from the kitchen.

"Sorry, I'll have to take it on the road! Apparently I have a meeting in fifteen minutes.

"Oh, okay," replied Kagami, slightly disappointed.

"I love you!" exclaimed Daiki, grabbing his omelette and running out of the door.

"Love you too!" replied Kagami, but the door was already shutting.

...…...

He slipped into the window of the house, munching on the last bits of omelette. In his left hand was a medium sized ceramic knife. After a few minutes of searching, he found the described man in the kitchen, his back to the door.

Aomine shuffled towards him, making so little noise that even he could only barely hear the movements. Finally, he was right behind the man, close enough to hear breaths and even see the slight rise and fall of his body.

He raised the knife, but the man turned around, probably looking for some type of ingredient. However, Daiki was faster. With one slash, a life was taken. Once again, his target's last sight was extremely dark blue hair and a face free of all emotions. After a pretty uneventful night, he could finally go home.

He got into his car, taking a quick look at his personal phone. He had one text from Kagami. 'Good luck with your meeting! I'll be home at around 7:30.' Smiling, he typed a reply. 'Thank you! I'll be home at around 7 tonight, so I guess it's my turn to make dinner. See you then!' Humming a bit, he commenced the short drive back to their apartment.

...…...…...

He flopped onto the pillow, hair splaying everywhere. He flicked an unfocused eye towards the clock. 10:13 am. Plenty of time until 7 when he would get up and prepare dinner. His eyes shut, presumably for the next few hours. There was no trouble falling asleep, but Taiga still pricked at the assassin's mind as he always did.

...…...

Aomine was awakened by nothing more than a sensation. He was awakened by nothing more than the feeling that something was simply not right. Maybe it was a creak, or the air simply shifting more briskly than it usually did, but something had changed. Something was different, and he was not a fan of that. The average person would probably just shudder and ignore it, but Daiki knew enough that was sometimes the line between life and death for his targets. If he wasn't wary, he could end up just like them. Kagami could end up just like them, and then was something even the dauntless Akumu Assassin hesitated to face.

He shoved himself out of the bed, noticing it was over an hour before he had planned to awake. Scanning the room, his observant eyes noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Quietly, he pushed his legs into the main area of their cozy living space, affirming his realization that everything was seemingly okay. Seemingly was the key word. He had always been cautious, but he forced himself to vow to pay more attention to everything. He had been gaining recognition in the media lately, which would be great for some power hungry idiot, but was not great for a person who would do anything to keep his job secret.

He sighed, stepping into the kitchen. Since he had so much time he decided he might as well try to prepare something a bit more elaborate for Taiga since he was always doing all of the cleaning. Thinking about the choices, he picked Omurice. It wasn't hard to make, but it was delicious when prepared right. Daiki would try his best. Taiga deserved something special. In Daiki's mind, everything about Taiga's life should have been special. While he couldn't quite provide that, the little things were the least he could do in exchange for his complete and utter happiness.

...…...

A clicking sound was heard, presumably Kagami's key in the doorway. The door opened, and there he was.

"Taiga!" exclaimed Aomine excitedly. "Come sit down! I prepa- er, I tried to prepare a special meal for you." Looking down at the dish, he realized it wasn't the greatest, but it would have to do.

"Ah, Daiki, you didn't have to do all of this for me! Something simple would have been perfectly fine."

"I wanted to surprise you," he admitted, blushing very slightly. "Well, let's eat!"

"Itadakimasu!" they shouted in synchrony.

"So, how was your day?" questioned Taiga, munching on a peace of egg.

"It was pretty calm," he explained, thinking of the many hours of sleep. "How about you?" he questioned.

From somewhere in the apartment, a phone began to buzz. Aomine sighed, not really wanting to be interrupted during something that was supposed to be a rather special night. Taiga reached into his eyes pocket, preparing to silence his phone, but it wasn't his. Daily got up, looking where he had placed his phone, but it was off. The buzzing didn't stop. There was no other phone in the apartment, except for his work phone. His stomach began to do flips worthy of an Olympic gymnast. It never rung. It never EVER rung. When he had received it from his boss the orders were that it would get texts that he was never to reply to. It would never ring, no matter what. It would never ever ring.

And yet, it was. The noises that he could now tell we're coming from the bedroom closet weren't being made by nothing. He had to answer it, he could risk missing precious information if he didn't, but then was the absolute worst time. Taiga would be curious. He'd follow Aomine into the bedroom. In that situation, the only way he could get away would be to go into the bedroom, immediately lock the door, and then climb out of the window. In his imagination, that scenario didn't play out very well. It ended in a splattered Aomine and a cracked relationship.

"What's that? Is your phone ringing, Daiki?"

"No, but please excuse me for a second. I have to go to the bathroom." He pushed himself up from the table before retreating into the bedroom. Thankfully, there was an ensure which meant that he could still use the bathroom as an excuse. Once out of range, he ran towards the closet. Still, the phone rang. Incessantly. He pawed it out of its hiding spot and looked at caller ID. There was none. In the space where it would display a name, number, or even just the word Unknown, there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

There was no choice but to answer it. He couldn't risk missing crucial information from his boss. He clicked the answer button, but it was no voice he recognized. There was a suspicion that the voice he gone through a machine to alter it.

"Hello, Aomine-san, or Akumu Assassin as the media asininely calls you. I'm guessing you don't remember, but you recently happened to murder my brother. It would only be fair if I killed someone you loved, wouldn't it? In related news, maybe you should return to your dining room. It's not good to leave your boyfriend all alone."

Everything inside of him was screaming to yell back, but when he heard a noise in the kitchen he abandoned the phone and sprinted back into the kitchen faster than he ever had.

What his eyes landed upon made him even angrier. Kagami was backed against a wall, his face confused and rather frightened. Pinning him back was a man Aomine didn't recognize. He was holding some type of small knife. Grabbing the nearest weapon like object, which happened to be a letter opener, he slipped behind the man. His instinct was to run up and push him out of the way, get the man away from Taiga as quickly as possible, but that wasn't an option. It would alert the man to his presence and would most likely end with blood spilled all over the rug. He slipped slowly behind the unfamiliar man as he had done countless times before.

Usually, the people he killed saw only an expressionless face and his memorable hair. This time. it wasn't the image that mattered, for the man was facing away. The man's last memory was a sound, a voice. It was a voice more vicious than he had ever heard before in his life.

"Never touch him again." The words were absolute, as if no argument could ever be made against them. However, it was a rather unneeded sentence. The man would never touch anyone again, let alone Daiki.

It was quick, faster than the last few jobs he had been on.

"D-D-D-Daiki?" a trembling voice asked. "Did you just murder that man?"

"Yes," he responded unflinchingly and with no remorse, this was no longer a new sensation to him.

"W-w-why?"

"He was going to kill you, so I killed him first," answered Aomine, trying but failing to make his voice more gentle.

"You s-sound like you've done it before," he whispered, desperately hoping to find some way to refute the proof that was right in front of him.

"Well, er, I have," he said. Taiga said nothing, but looked the most horrified and scares Daiki us ever seen. "I'm sorry, uh, I have absolutely no idea how to explain this. I'll do my best soon, but we have to clean up, and then we have to get out of here."

"Excuse me, what?" asked Kagami, the shock slipping up behind him and tearing at his skin.

"Put gloves on, and go to the bathroom. Take the letter opener with you. Clean off the blood and my fingerprints. I'll take care of the body."

Tears were welling up in Taiga's eyes. He was gazing at Aomine not with love as he usually did, but with a look that suggested they had never before met in their lives.

"Crap, Taiga. This isn't what I ever wanted to happen. This isn't what I wanted for you. This isn't what I wanted for us. You have to understand, I was doing what I had to in order to protect you. He threatened your life. It was a revenge job."

"Revenge for what?" questioned Taiga, but he sounded as if he was much happier not knowing the answer to the question.

"I, um, I, I apparently killed his brother recently," he admitted, not wanting to lie but not really wanting to say it out loud.

"H-how recently?"

"I think it was this morning..."

"This morning?!" Taiga screeched.

"Do what I said with the knife. We can talk on the road."

"The road?" he asked obliviously.

"Yeah... I'm thinking a more rural area. Kitanizawa?"

"Tokyo is home!"

"Really... I just told you that I'm an assassin for a living, and that's your response?"

At that, the tears welled up again. He'd meant it as a joke, but it had been the most idiotic thing he could be possible said. It seemed Kagami had given up holding them back, for they began to stream down his face steadily.

"Oy, Taiga, c'mere..." Aomine whispered, pulling Kagami into just about the biggest hug you can possibly imagine. It had been a terrible fifteen minutes for them, but that moment was everything. Still though, Daiki knew there were preparations to be made.

"I really do need you to go handle that letter opener. I'd do it, but then you'd have to do the body, and I don't think you're quite up to that..."

"You mean you want me to handle the murder weapon," Taiga whispered coldly, stalking to the bathroom and beginning to perform this task.

Turning back to the body, Daiki looked at it questioningly. Body cleanup had never been his job. His boss had another person to do that. In truth, they he never actually met. However, they'd given everyone some basic emergency training, so he knew vaguely what to do. Was it dispose of body then clean crime scene, or was it clean crime scene then dispose of body? He wasn't quite sure. Did the body go in or a river, or a landfill? He decided for lack of a better option to clean the crime scene but leave the body since they were going to be departing anyway. It was a rather sloppy job, but it was the best he could do.

Taiga came out of the bathroom, sparkling letter opener in gloved hand. Aomine marveled. He had done a very good job. In a sick way, he was proud of him.

"Wow, Taiga. Not bad for a first try!"

"Don't you dare praise me for something like this..." Kagami whispered, his voice heavy with the shock of the unknown.

And so they departed. Where, neither were sure yet. Taiga's brains told him to run away without Daiki and never come back, but the idiot in him said that he couldn't just cut ties with this man. For a few years, they had been each other's everything, and Taiga wasn't quite willing to give that up just yet. He had once promised Daiki he would follow him anywhere, and he now had to honor that promise. A normal person would've been gone already, but Taiga wanted to wait it out a little bit more. Maybe he would soon leave Aomine, and if not maybe they would never be the same again. They would most likely never be the same again. Just the same, Kagami drudged slowly out the door behind Aomine as they made their way to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello again everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry, I've been really busy lately. Hopefully that should let up a bit as school ends and summer starts. Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, or favorited!

Absalon95: Thank you so much for the review! You were the first, and that's always pretty cool! :) I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, I probably wouldn't have handled that very well either... Thank you for the name ideas! I really liked all of them! I'll probably decide when I post Chapter 3 just to see if I get any more submissions.

EminaRukiax: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it! Sorry the update is a bit late.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

The car was silent. Neither man dared to speak. Kagami was sitting in the passenger's seat, seemingly trying to process the recent events. However, it wasn't an easy task and every so often muffled sounds of distress came from his side of the car.

Aomine was doing the driving, but it only took about twenty percent of his attention. The other eighty was spilt between dozens of tasks. He was planning their destination, he was making up a cover, he was deciding how to lose his enemies. Front and center, though, he was internally trying to balance a schedule. If they ended up in a relatively small town as he planned, the residents would surely notice if he never went to work in the day. Besides that, he had to figure out the matter of gaining passports, birth certificates, drivers licenses, and all around new identities. Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga would most likely soon be wanted for murder. It was time to put new identities in play. In short, everything was on Aomine's mind.

They had been driving around for hours. Daiki tried his best to stay alert, but it was of no use. Instead of immediately, stopping at a motel, they drove straight to the bank. He hopped out of the car, warning deaf ears to lock the door and pay close attention.

"How may I help you sir?" a sagging bank attendant asked.

"My name is Aomine Daiki. I'd like to terminate my account and credit card." He didn't love the idea of giving his name, but it wasn't as if they'd let him cancel the account without knowing who he was.

"I'm sorry sir, it says here," he gestured to the computer screen, "that you share this account with a Kagami Taiga. I can't terminate the account without both of you present."

"He's sick right now, by any chance could I just cancel it myself?" he asked politely and without hesitation.

"I need both of you here. I'd advise you to either wait until he's well or bring him here if you must close the account immediately."

Daiki on the outside nodded and walked away. Daiki on the inside was cursing the very existence of human beings. In Taiga's mental state, they would seem really suspicious, but he was hoping the attendant wouldn't pay much attention to them, as he seemed more interested in the tile on the floor than anyone around him.

"Crap crap crap crap crap," he murmured monotonously. "Taiga?"

"Y-yeah?" a quiet voice responded.

"Listen, okay? Look at me. We have to go in there, both of us. Stand behind me, and don't say or do anything except for sign whatever he asks you to."

"Mm, I guess so..." Taiga uttered, despite not having been following the direction to look at him.

"Thank you, sweetie," Daiki whispered, moving to give him a kiss on the forehead. But Taiga recoiled, and Daiki couldn't even imagine all of the horrible images flashing before his eyes. And just like that, something cracked in him. Only time would tell how important that something was.

...…...

"Sir, are you alright?" the bank attendant questioned relatively worriedly. Not out of genuine concern, no, he was most like just afraid of the bank being sued if Taiga collapsed. He went to answer, but was immediately cut off by Daiki.

"Yes, yes, he's fine. Just a bit sick. Now, do you mind canceling the account? We have somewhere important to be, and not much time to get there."

Rolling his eyes, the aide slid a piece of paper across the counter. Aomine calmly brought the pen across the page. Kagami trembled as he wrote his name down.

"All set. Have a nice d-" but Aomine was already firmly guiding Kagami out of the door.

...…...

Again, they drove along the road. They had left behind their credit cards but they had not left behind their inhibitions. As before, there was still much to think about.

"W-what's stopping you from killing me right now, just ending it?" Kagami had finally remembered how to use his voice. "It'd be easier for you."

"I love you. I'd never be able to hurt you."

"You killed innocent people. Why am I even here right now? You're a monster and nothing else."

"I didn't kill a single innocent person, Taiga. I didn't know anyone I killed, but yeah, I was hired to off them. They all must've done something to deserve it."

"What would possibly bring you to become... That. You must be a ps-psychopath."

"I did it bec- no. We aren't having this conversation right now. Take a nap or something, tomorrow will be harder than today." It was a blatantly comment to say, but he was done with mincing words. He'd slipped up, and now he'd have to prepare Taiga for what was to come. It wasn't the type of mistake that you say sorry for and all is forgiven. Deepest down, he worried that he'd never be forgiven at all.

...…...

"Oh god, not now," Aomine whispered. He had taken a glance behind him and recognized what looked like an undercover police car. At first it was nothing, just an average car, but then it was there when he turned, and again when he changed lanes. It was there when he took a back road and it was there when he drove onto the most populated road possible. "Taiga, wake up. You have to stay alert."

Keeping most of his attention on driving, he tapped Kagami on the face in order to wake him up. He received a grunt but was relieved when confused eyes opened and were focused on him.

"What is it?" he inquired tiredly.

"Just... Stay alert."

"Daiki... What's wrong?" Taiga queried, pushing himself into more of an upright position.

"There's... Someone following us. I think it might be the police."

"What?!" Taiga screeched.

He frantically turned his head towards the mirror. Sure enough, amidst the trees whizzing by, there was a car that he recognized from an hour before. It didn't pull them over, and it had no sirens, but something was clearly amiss.

"Er... What do we do?" he questioned nervously.

"Just pay attention like I told you to," Aomine responded, focused more on the problem at hand now that Taiga was awake.

Not knowing what else to do, he kept driving. More and more cars passed them, as he had opted to slow down his speed instead of increasing it. Increasing speed showed nervousness, he had to pretend that he hadn't even noticed the car at all.

"It's right behind us now..." Taiga commented.

"Seems like it's stopped trying to hide. I wonder why." Something pricked at the back of his mind, whether it was experience or training or something else of the sort.

What that something was became apparent faster than he could've hoped. Pulling up on either side of them was two vehicles identical to the first. All three were gray and they had him surrounded everywhere except for the front. It was time to take action, eat or be eaten. He was very much done with cruising along at an average speed as if nothing was wrong.

"Taiga," he stated firmly.

"Yeah...?" responded an unsure voice.

"You might want to hang on for a second."

And at a whopping 160 kilometers per hour, they were off. There was some screaming, and most of it sounded like this: "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD YOU'RE GONNA CRASH OH MY GOD WE'RE GONNA DIE OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO STOP THE CAR CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP OH MY GOD TAKE ME FROM THIS HELL OH MY GOOOOOOODDDDDD" And Aomine laughed the rest of the way to the hotel. A little terror never hurt anyone.

...…...

As they opened the door to their cheap hotel room, a hush clouded the room, the sort where the silence is the loudest entity there. It was certainly not comfortable, no, they were much past comfortable, but even if Kagami was obvious, Daiki still lived and breathed for him.

Neither dressing for bed as all they had was the clothes they were wearing, they fell straight onto the bed. Unusually, Aomine was the first to fall asleep. As he drifted off, Kagami was left to stare at the ceiling and count sheep. It wasn't a dreamless sleep for either of them.

...…...

Kagami shook as memories of the future filled his body. Life changing moments like their wedding and adopting a child were there. Simple pleasures were also present: reading, making dinner, caring for the child, coming home to a full and lively house every day. It was more than he could've hoped. And then one night as he slept, Aomine crept up over him, took out a sharp blade, and stabbed him directly in the heart. Just like that, the happiness was gone and the dream was over. Had the beginning of the dream been made impossible by real life? Only time would tell.

...…...

"Taigaaaaaaaa," he whined, allowing himself to somewhat revert back to his more playful state. "We have to get up," he added, albeit more seriously. And yet the only reply he received was a murmured, "hnghhhh." Daiki muttered to himself. Even in the face of fatal danger, some things would always be the same.

"Seriously, we have to get up, don't want a repeat of yesterday," he blathered, laughing at the memory. That was more than enough to wake Taiga up and make sure he stayed awake.

"No!" he screeched, trying but failing to mask a look of fear in his eyes. But Daiki became concerned as the look started to deepen, almost as if with the thought of a memory.

"Taiga, what's wrong?" he asked cautiously, reaching out to put a hand on the other's shoulder. It was a mistake, and that became apparent in the next second!

"No- just- stop!" Kagami hissed, backing away and deeper into the bed.

Aomine said nothing. He knew he deserved it, even though he wasn't quite sure exactly what had brought it on.

"Gah, Taiga, what is it?" he finally answered, deeming it strange to just leave the conversation hanging at that.

"Nothing, let's go," Kagami responded coldly, more harsh than he ever had. Aomine was left looking upon him bewilderedly like an idiot. For some reason this shook him up even more than his first kill had. And still he didn't let this shock onto his face. He steeled himself as Taiga had seemed to and stood up, getting off of the bed.

"Alright then, time for checkout in that case. We had better get moving."

...…...

Again they found themselves seated in the car, a position that had become a pattern for them lately. Aomine's stomach hissed at him. They hadn't had breakfast, and he had never gotten around to having something to eat the night before. After a quick calculation, he determined that he probably hadn't eaten in a day or so.

"Hungry?" he asked Taiga shortly, hoping to break the ice at least a little bit.

"Starving," was the response.

"We'll stop somewhere then," Daiki answered quickly. Why didn't you tell me? We could've stopped earlier, I'm also pretty hungry."

"I... I guess I was a little... Scared?" replied a voice not in any resemblance to the cold one he had caught a glimpse of before.

"You were what?!" he added incredulously. "Why?!" But he had figured out the answer before Taiga even got a chance to speak in response. "Never mind... Where do you want to go?"

"Is there an Ichibanya nearby?" Taiga asked hopefully, his stomach simultaneously making suspicious noises. At that moment, he would've died for some curry rice.

"Probably. There, then?"

"Yes!" Kagami shouted, a bit too eagerly.

As they stopped, Taiga began to get curious. He realized he actually had absolutely no idea where they were. So, he asked.

"Where are we? Like, what region? Near a city?"

"We're in the Chubu region, I think right outside of Gamagori," Daiki responded distractedly, his eyes fully absorbed by the menu.

"Gamagori?" Taiga repeated, eyes opened wide and sounding alarmed.

"Mhm, why?" questioned Daiki, curiously deferring more attention to Taiga.

"Well, it's just that... Tatsuya lives and works in Gamagori. He used to work in Tokyo, but he was transferred. It's a pretty small city, less than 100,000 people. We could easily run into him. Is- is that a problem?"

"Crap... We can't run into him." Finally, a question Daiki definitely knew the answer to. And yet the answer brought on worries and questions.

"Why not?" Kagami queried, having been slightly excited about seeing his brother. It had been a while.

"Because he'll obviously recognize us. We can't risk that. Remember, we're different people now. In fact, we have to stop calling each other Daiki and Taiga in public. You do know we can't tell him about... This, right? He won't be okay with it."

"Well who the hell says I'm okay with it? Jesus Christ, what am I even doing?! You're a psycho, a murderer!"

"Well, I don't mean to be nit picky, but technically I'm an assassin." He ignored most of what Taiga said. It would have hurt too much to think of him as having that opinion.

"There's no difference!" Taiga screeched, looking ready to jump out of his seat and hightail it out of there. Daiki knew he needed to calm him down, but he wasn't sure how.

"Murderers don't get paid..." Daiki chided. "Please don't leave, Taiga. I did it all for you. I need you. Besides, it's likely that we're both wanted for murder by now. We can't parade around as Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga."

"You keep saying you did it for me but I don't know how that could be possible! And don't you think I KNOW the rest of that? I get it, you ruined both of our lives for money and now we're stuck in hiding forever." His voice was vicious, but he softened it to a pleading tone for the next sentence. "Please let me see Tatsuya. He's my brother, and it sounds like it's the l-last time we'll ever see each other. I won't tell him anything, I'll just say we're visiting the city for a few days. The news about the, y'know, probably hasn't left Tokyo yet. We'll leave before he can even find out."

His brain told him to say no. It would endanger them, more importantly Taiga, which was something he just couldn't risk. His heart told him to say yes. He didn't think he'd be able to deny Taiga of seeing his brother, and if it would be the last time...

"Shit, alright. But just for the day! Then we really have to go. In fact, I've even been thinking of leaving the country. It'll be safer, and I've always wanted to see England." It had been the destroyed look in Taiga's eyes that had finally made him agree. He could bear hating himself, but he couldn't bear Taiga hating him.

"What?" Taiga questioned, baffled. "You can't even speak English!"

"I can't, but you can," Daiki answered playfully. "Don't tell me you've already forgotten your time in America!"

"Yeah, but you can't just glue yourself to me! We'd both need to get jobs!"

"Whatever," responded Aomine lamely. "This isn't the place to be having this conversation. Let's finish eating and then drive into the city. You have his address?" Taiga nodded in response.

"Thanks," whispered Taiga awkwardly as they shuffled out of the building. Daiki could only sigh in response.

...…...

"What's the address? Gotta put it in the GPS."

"14 Manasaki Street," Kagami answered immediately, having memorized it by heart a long time ago.

Daiki's phone buzzed in his pocket. It wasn't a text, so he checked his email. In his inbox was an automatic message from a newsletter he had subscribed to.

"Shit..." he muttered. "Taiga, you're gonna want to what this," he added louder. "Headline says: Body Found, Two Tokyo Men Prime Suspects. We're running out of time. If you want to get to Tatsuya in time, we have to go there right now."

"Then you'd better start driving now!" Taiga responded determinedly.

Shaking his head, Aomine turned on the car and began driving at exactly the speed limit. They couldn't afford to be seen by the police but they couldn't exactly risk taking their time either.

"Is this the place?" Daiki asked a few minutes later when it seemed that they had reached their destination.

"Mhm," Taiga grunted in response. They hopped out the car and into the building, going from the lobby into the elevator.

"What floor?" questioned Daiki as the elevator prompted him to press a button.

"Floor 6, apartment 14."

He pressed the number six and suddenly they were climbing the building and on the way to Tatsuya's apartment.

"Why do you look so nervous?" questioned Taiga as they reached floor four.

"I'm worried we're out of time... We'll have to make this quick."

Taiga opened his mouth, wanting to protest, but he knew Aomine was right. They'd be in deep trouble if Tatsuya found out about their crime before they saw him. There was absolutely no telling what he would do.

The elevator buzzed, and they searched the floor for the 14th apartment. Finally reaching it, Kagami knocked on the door, which was answered by a confused Tatsuya.

"Surprise!"


End file.
